Uma Trouxa em Hogwarts
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Ela fez o que todos nós sonhamos em fazer. Ou seja, viu alguém atravessando uma parede e foi atrás. XD Agora terá que amargar as conseqüências. Ou não? Fala sério, quem é que não gostaria de ir a Hogwarts?
1. Bolas!

**N.A.:** Harry Potter e outros personagens da fic não me pertencem, são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Apenas a personagem principal da trama é de minha autoria.

UMA TROUXA EM HOGWARTS

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Bolas!**

Mais um ano havia se passado para Harry Potter. O rapaz de verdes olhos, cabelos pretos e extremamente rebeldes, possuidor de uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa estava em seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros esperando que outro dia tedioso passasse direto e ficasse mais próxima sua ida à escola. Não agüentava mais morar com seus insuportáveis tios. Pelo menos não tinha que aturar Duda, seu primo, visto que este nem se dava mais ao trabalho de aparecer em casa, hábito esse que deixava tia Petúnia num estado de nervos terrível. Mesmo sendo ainda três da tarde, o dia estava custando a passar. Gostaria de estar com seus companheiros no Lago Grimmaud, rir com eles, estar com quem lhe queria bem. Tinha saudades de todos, principalmente de Sirius Black. O padrinho prometera-lhe que assim que a guerra terminasse iriam morar junto. Uma perspectiva muito boa, por sinal, mas ainda distante no mínimo uns dois anos. Resolveu então dar uma volta para espairecer. E, repetindo o primo, sumiu da residência sem se importar. "Como se alguém lá se importasse comigo", pensou.

Andou tranqüilo, sem rumo, até chegar a um pequeno parque perto de onde morava. Estava uma tarde bonita, com várias crianças brincando, babás as vigiando, cachorros dormindo ao sol. Deitou-se na grama e ficou a mirar o céu azul. Era bom estar ali sem se preocupar com Voldemort. Este, sem motivo aparente, andava quieto, provavelmente planejando... Não deveria estar nada satisfeito depois do ocorrido no Ministério da Magia, perdendo preciosos aliados e principalmente a Profecia, a qual não conseguira ouvir. Teve seus pensamentos subitamente interrompidos por algo duro. Sentou-se e olhou em volta, encontrando uma bola.

- De quem é isso? - Perguntou irritado.

- Minha. - Respondeu uma voz suave às suas costas. Ele virou-se e deu de cara com um par de grandes orbes negros e longos cílios. Um rapaz aparentemente de sua idade, trajando um agasalho fino, calça e um velho boné azul, todo desbotado, virado ao contrário, o olhava sorrindo.

- Olá. - Disse o garoto sorrindo. - Desculpe o acidente. Pode me devolver? - Apontando a bola.

Harry bufou. - Ora essa, era só o que me faltava, usarem minha cabeça como alvo. Quem você pensa que é? E que boné mais feio é esse? - Perguntou arrancando o chapéu do rapaz, só para irritá-lo mas se deparou com a maior cascata de cabelos negros que já vira, ainda maiores que os de Cho. O que antes era um homem, agora lhe olhava com olhos de garota e estavam irritados.

- E se eu não quiser? - Falou grosseiramente.

- Eu pego à força. - Ela retrucou sem se importar com o tom dele, arrebitando o nariz pequeno e bem feito.

Harry sorriu, só podia ser brincadeira. Estava sentado mas percebia-se claramente que a garota era no mínimo 10 centímetros menor que ele. Queria ver se ela ia ficar tão petulante assim quando ele estourasse a bola na sua cara.

- E então, pode me dar de volta? Eu pedi desculpas. - Esticando os braços para a esfera.

Harry simplesmente se levantou com a bola embaixo do braço e, erguendo-a acima da cabeça, tornou-a inalcançável para a menina.

- Ora, por que faz isso? - Ela cacarejava tentando pegar a bola de qualquer jeito, pulando feito uma pulga, os braços finos agitando-se no ar. O bruxo apenas ria da cena, olhando para a garota.

"Belos atributos", pensou, vendo os seios da trouxa balançando sob a roupa que vestia. "Deve ser estrangeira", conjeturou reparando na tez morena da pele. Ela agora já tinha o rosto afogueado do exercício que ele maldosamente lhe impingia.

- Custa muito você me devolver a bola? - Brava. A pergunta fez o rapaz sorrir. Sorriso este que não agradou muito a garota.

- Custa sim... - Passando os dedos da outra mão em seu rosto e se demorando nos lábios.

- Ah tá, se é assim que você quer... - A resposta à provocação dele veio em forma de uma dentada certeira em seu indicador, fazendo Harry urrar de dor.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUA LOUCA! - Ele balançava o dedo e o assoprava sem parar.

- E aí, vai devolver? - Rindo e limpando um filete de sangue que escorreria pelo canto da boca, uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos se mostrando através dos lábios zombateiros. O garoto a olhou com ódio.

- Nem em um milhão de anos! - Andando displicentemente pelo parque, em direção à saída.

- O QUÊ? Não pode fazer isso, é roubo. - Ficando desesperada.

- Pensasse nisso antes de acertar minha cabeça com ela.

- AFE! Como se atreve? - Bufando de raiva. - Em que escola você estuda? Eu, Sofia, juro por Deus que vou atrás dela de qualquer jeito!

O bruxo então parou e virou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo sarcástico. - Eu adoraria vê-la fazer isso.

- E qual o nome da escola?

- Hogwarts.

_Continua_

**N.A.**: Bom, alguns vão estranhar o fato de eu ter deletados os capítulos e depois ter reposto todos de novo. É que achava que faltava algo na estória e finalmente encontrei. Eu precisava aprofundar mais a minha personagem, descrevê-la melhor. Isso vale para as situações também. Acho que já encontrei a fórmula, agora vou postar direto. Espero que gostem. A fic está classificada como Harry/Draco porque eles vão aparecer muito mas não terão relacionamento amoroso (pelo menos nãoa té agora. XD). Beijos a todos.


	2. Visitante inesperado

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Visitante inesperado.**

Uma semana ainda se passou depois do incidente e Harry estranhou a garota não tê-lo procurado pela vizinhança. Decerto não sabia se orientar ali e esperava uma oportunidade mais fácil de achá-lo. "Como se Hogwarts fosse numa esquina qualquer". Sorriu pensando como ela ficara brava e imediatamente a imagem de Hermione brava lhe veio à mente. As duas até que se pareciam, o mesmo ar petulante. Mas Mione era mais persistente. Não via a hora de reencontrar seus amigos e poder rir com eles. E logo o grande dia chegou; ele estava na estação, esperando seu comitê de despedida.

- HARRY! - Alguém lhe chamou às suas costas. Logo uma multidão de cabelos ruivos estava à sua volta e um dos donos tentava esmagá-lo de amor.

- Tia Molly! - Dizia Harry sem conseguir respirar direito. - Que... Bom... Ver... Você!

- Ah, meu amor, você está tão magro... Por que não foi ver-nos? - O rapaz sorriu.

- Não pude, ordens de Dumbledore. Mas tudo bem, prometo que no Natal estarei lá.

A mãe de seu amigo quase chorou de alegria ao ouvir isso. Rony revirou os olhos.

- Certo mãe, está na nossa hora, temos que ir ou chegaremos tarde demais. Você não quer que peguemos o carro do papai emprestado de novo né? - Sorrindo inocentemente.

- Ronald Weasley! Se pensar nessa possibilidade de novo vou te mandar nas férias para ficar com seu irmão Carlinhos aprendendo a tratar dragões! - O sorriso do garoto sumiu no ato e ele emburrou. Harry riu.

- Ué, cadê a Mione?

- Não sei, acho que já deve ter chegado, vamos indo. - Entraram todos, Rony, Harry e Gina, a mais jovem os Weasley, pela passagem da estação 9 ½ e logo estavam bem acomodados num vagão bem quentinho. Ouviram então uma voz suave.

- Rony! Harry! - Uma cascata de cabelos lanuzos pulara sobre eles e beijava-lhes as faces, deixando-os ruborizados.

- Oi Mione. - Responderam automaticamente.

- Olá Mione. - Gina lhe sorria, sentaram uma ao lado da outra. - E como foram suas férias?

- Ótimas! Fui visitar a Grécia com meus pais, lá é tão gostoso e bonito... - A menina parecia estar imersa em lembranças, o que fez seus amigos sorrirem. - E vocês? Algo de novo?

- Nada, fui ver Fred e Jorge, aquela loja deles está fazendo cada dia mais sucesso mas eles não me deixam trazer nadinha de graça. - Rony respondeu mal humorado; a menina riu.

Harry, estranhamente, começou a rir - O que foi Harry? - Perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

- Estou lembrando de um incidente das férias. Um trouxa me acertou com a bola e eu acabei levando-a embora. Disse-me então que ia me procurar na minha escola para pegar a bola de volta. Pobre alma...

- Harry! Que maldade! - Exclamou Hermione. - E o que você fez com a tal bola?

- Eu? A trouxe comigo, está no baú. Quero ver vir pegá-la de novo.

Todos riram, afinal era impossível uma trouxa seguir um bruxo. Realmente, a bola estava perdida.

Algumas horas se passaram todos conversando animadamente. Nem a presença irritante de Malfoy tirou-lhes o bom humor, estavam felizes e com saudades uns dos outros. Quando deram por si já estavam nas carruagens e logo depois nas mesas do salão principal, esperando pela seleção das casas para poderem jantar. Dumbledore fez seu discurso e convidou os novos alunos a irem ao Chapéu Seletor, sendo cada um encaminhado devidamente até sua respectiva casa e iniciado o banquete. Tudo transcorria na maior calma quando...

- ESPERE AÍ! VOLTE! NÃO ENTRE AÍ! - A voz de Filch era ouvida no lado de fora e com um estrondo a porta se abriu. Todos do salão olharam para lá e Harry viu surgir os mesmos olhos negros, só que muito assustados. A figura olhou para o mar de pessoas à sua frente e procurou um rosto conhecido. Ao se deparar com um par de olhos verde de óculos correu até ele, ofegando.

- PARE LOGO! - Filch vinha em seu encalço, com Madame Nora miando estridentemente.

- Ah, larga do meu pé, velho! - O garoto postou-se atrás de Harry que tinha se levantado quando o mesmo entrou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - A voz tranqüila porém potente de Dumbledore se fez ouvir na balbúrdia que se instalava.

- Esse garoto é um intruso! É um trouxa! - Filch parecia possesso.

Dumbledore virou-se para o menino, medindo-o, avaliando-o. Outra voz se fez perceber.

- Trouxa? E o que um trouxa faz aqui? - Snape agora também estava de pé, irritado.

- Eu não sou trouxa! - O menino gritou. - Os idiotas aqui são você e esse velho manco! - Apontando Flich. O aborto quase saltou em seu pescoço se Harry não tivesse lhe bloqueado a passagem.

-Já chega! - O diretor parecia realmente bravo agora. - Menino, poderia vir aqui um momento?

Ele olhou desconfiado para todos mas gostou do olhar do bruxo e se dirigiu para a mesa dos professores. Eles o estudavam, surpresos. Minerva foi a primeira falar:

- Como veio parar aqui, trouxa? - Foi fuzilada no ato com o olhar.

- Já disse que trouxas aqui são vocês. - Disse entre os dentes.

- Calma, meu jovem, logo vamos lhe explicar algumas coisas, mas antes nos explique outra. Como, por exemplo, quem é você e como está aqui agora? - Dumbledore sorriu e acalmou o moço. Ele parecia sem graça.

- Bom, é que...


	3. Passagens estranhas

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Passagens estranhas.**

"_Meu nome é Sof... Sofeu Motta. Tenho 16 anos e sou brasileiro. Estou estudando com meus tios aqui na Inglaterra pois meus pais morreram há 2 anos. Conheci aquele garoto de olhos verdes ali atrás num dia de férias e brigamos por uma besteira, uma bola. Eu a queria de volta mas ele não me devolveu. Então lhe disse que se fosse assim iria até a escola dele pegar o que era meu. Não o segui até sua casa porque tinha que tomar conta do meu priminho._

_Hoje é o dia em que as escolas iniciam as aulas por isso estava na estação esperando meu trem. Meus tios acharam melhor eu estudar num colégio interno pois assim poderia aprender a ser mais independente. Eis que então diante dos meus olhos eu vejo o raptor da Fofucha - minha bola - conversando com algumas pessoas. Fiquei observando ele para tentar descobrir sua escola, daria um jeito de escapar da minha e ir atrás da bola. Só que aí aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha. Eles entraram na parede. Muito esquisito. E um minuto depois outro rapaz fez a mesma coisa. Eu não agüentei e fiz o mesmo. Dei de cara então com uma estação cheia de adolescentes e crianças e um trem. Vi o raptor entrando no trem e não tive dúvidas, pulei na primeira janela que encontrei aberta. Fiquei escondido num vagão que parecia ser o de carga até chegarmos aqui. Aí os alunos desceram e eu os segui. Entraram numas carruagens estranhas puxadas por uns bichos feiíssimos. Me pendurei na traseira de uma delas e vim com eles a esse... Castelo. Pelo menos é o que essa escola parece. E quando eu tentava encontrar alguém aqui dentro o velho manco apareceu e passou me perseguir. Larguei minha bagagem onde estava e corri até aqui, seguindo o barulho de vozes "._

Dumbledore o olhava sem exprimir nenhuma emoção mas os outros professores ficavam mais assustados à medida que o relato prosseguia. Harry também estava de olhos arregalados e sobressaltou-se quando ele afirmou ver os testrálios que puxavam as carruagens. Ele também tinha presenciado uma morte? Será que tinha sido de seus pais? Ele fechou os olhos tentando afastar algumas lembranças ruins, prometera a si mesmo que não ia mais pensar em Cedrico Diggory e no que acontecera.

O diretor acariciava calmamente a barba, ponderando o que deveria fazer. Toda a escola agora contemplava o garoto moreno, trajado num uniforme de colete e calça marrons, meias brancas, sapatos pretos e um boné virado do avesso, deixando alguns fios negros revoltos escaparem pelas frestas. Ele então virou a cabeça olhando o salão atrás de si. Ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória deu de cara com Harry e lhe sorriu, como se dissesse "Não disse que vinha"?

- Bom, menino, creio que seu caso terá que ser melhor debatido, este não é o momento oportuno. - O diretor havia se pronunciado, deixando os professores estupefatos. _"Não era hora?"_ A maioria achava que ele devia ser deportado imediatamente.

- E o que eu faço então? - Sorrindo.


	4. Trouxas e bruxos

**CAPÍTULO 4 - Trouxas e bruxos.**

- Sente-se numa mesa e sirva-se, logo teremos uma posição. - Ele fez uma mesura e agradeceu, dirigindo-se às mesas. Porém, antes de chegar em qualquer uma delas, viu o Chapéu Seletor no banco e, curioso, o tocou.

- Hum, quem me chama... - Falou o chapéu sonolento.

Ele deu um pulo para trás. - VOCÊ FALA?

- Claro que falo, criança. Agora, pode me colocar em sua cabeça, por favor? - Tremendo de susto, Sofeu então o coloca sobre seu topo e espera.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - A voz arrastada de Snape saiu quase como um guincho de ódio, que foi contido com um gesto do grande Dumbledore.

- Hum, interessante... Não é bruxo... Mas tem potencial. E coragem... Porém já passou por coisas muito ruins. Ficará melhor junto de seus iguais. Vá para Grifinória!

Os alunos olharam espantados para o garoto, que parecia não ter entendido nada, enquanto colocava o chapéu de volta na cadeira. Sorriu ao ver a cara de bobo de Harry e dirigiu-se para a mesa, sentando ao seu lado, para o espanto de Hermione e Gina.

- E aí? - Sorriu-lhe, desafiadoramente.

- Sua louca! Tem idéia do que fez? E de onde está? - Harry sussurrava e pensava que poderia morrer ali sem maiores problemas.

- Numa escola, não; SUA escola. E cadê minha bola? - O sorriso se desfazendo.

- Não acredito que tenha vindo até aqui por causa de uma MÍSERA BOLA!

- Não fale assim da Fofucha!

- HAHAHAHAHA! Arrumou um namorado trouxa, hein, Potter? - A mesa da Sonserina e até as de Corvinal e Lufa Lufa acompanharam o gracejo de Draco Malfoy, deixando Harry ainda mais irritado. Só que ele não contava com a reação do rapaz. Este se levantou e foi até ele, acertando-lhe um tapa certeiro no rosto.

- JÁ DISSE QUE TROUXA SÃO VOCÊS! E o maior dos trouxas é você, loirinho! - Bufando de raiva.

- O QUÊ? Como ousa me chamar assim? - Sofeu riu.

- Do que você queria que eu te chamasse então? - Malfoy sorriu sarcástico.

- Parece que não tem muito cérebro. Vai ver que é porque se parece com uma menina, elas são sempre mais burrinhas... De bruxo, TROUXA!

- De quê? Bruxo? Ora, fale sério! Isso não existe.

Ignorando-o ele virou-se para Harry, que a tudo assistia. - Potter, que coisa feia, trouxe seu namorado escondido e nem teve coragem de contar-lhe a verdade? - Sorriu maliciosamente quando tornou a virar-se para ele. - Pois eu te digo, existem e posso provar... - Puxou a varinha das vestes e apontou para um vaso - _Accio_ flor!

Sofeu olhou aterrorizado quando uma flor voou até as mãos de Draco e ele a estendia. - Acredita agora, _trouxa_?

Este não viu mais nada.


	5. Na enfermaria

**CAPÍTULO 5 - Na enfermaria...**

Sofia acordou devagar, sentindo aromas inusitados ao seu redor. Olhou em volta e percebeu que tudo era branco e belo. "Eu morri e estou no céu, ele é tão alvinho...".

- Acorda, menina! - Uma mão a sacudia gentilmente pelo ombro.

Ela remexeu-se, irritada. - Agora não mãe, tá cedo...

- Que mãe o que, levanta, trouxa! - Ao ouvir como era chamada, a moça deu um pulo, ficando imediatamente sentada.

-Trouxa é a vovozinha! - Seus olhos então deixaram o embaçado e puderam focalizar uma nuvem vermelha ao lado de sua cama. - Quem é você, ô ruivo?

- Weasley, Ronald Weasley. E você?

- Meu nome é Bond, James Bond! - Ela gracejou e ouviu um riso feminino do outro lado de onde estava deitada.

- Ué, achei que fosse Sofia.

Ela bufou - Tonto.

- O quê? Eu lá tenho culpa de você ter um nome tão esquisito? E ainda por cima tão masculino. - Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Mas espere, por que me chamou de Sofia? Meu nome é Sofeu!

- Ahá! Sabia que não era mulher, não com esse jeito. Tá vendo Harry, era um cara querendo te passar a perna. - Subitamente ela sentiu uma mão forte apalpando a parte de cima de sua anatomia.

- Ué, é tão macio e molinho, como faz para parecerem verdadeiros?

Madame Pomfrey teve que vir correndo acudir um pobre Rony que jazia com um olho roxo no chão, desacordado. Sofia o olhava como se pudesse matá-lo com isso. Uma mão delicada pousou sobre a sua. - Calma, perdoe ele, não sabe o que faz...

- Mas onde já se viu apalpar uma garota assim? - Olhou para o dono da mão e encontrou uma cabeleira que fazia jus à sua, senão fosse o fato dos cabelos serem mais claros e formarem pequenas espirais. - Quem é você?

- Hermione Granger. E esse, que você já conhece, é o Harry. Harry Potter. - Apontando o rapaz que agora estava ao lado de Rony e da curandeira, ajudando-o a levantar.

- Prazer Harry seqüestrador de bolas. - Ela lhe sorriu marotamente, carregando na ironia da frase. Esperou a velha senhora se afastar e disse - Eu sou a Sofia. Sofia Motta, pelo que já deve ter percebido.

- Minha nossa, garota. O que essa bola tem que você é tão fanática por ela?

- É herança de família. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Espero que tenha cuidado bem dela.

Ele revirou os olhos, suspirando cansado. - Não vejo a hora de lhe devolver essa bola maldita e me livrar de sua presença.

- Até parece que não gosta. - Hermione ficou surpresa mas teve que rir do modo como a menina havia se exprimido, como se tivesse o absoluto controle da situação. - E agora, o que fazemos? Tenho que esperar quanto tempo ainda pra saber o que os... Isso que vocês são, vão fazer comigo?

- Sofia, somos bruxos. Mas não tenha medo, não vamos lhe maltratar. Nosso diretor, o professor Dumbledore, deve estar em reunião agora para decidir o que faremos. - Ela pareceu mais calma.

- Agora, que tal nos dizer por que se veste como um garoto? - Sofia corou e desconversou.

- Isso aqui é a enfermaria da sua escola? Parece tão comum. - Comentou.

- Realmente parece mas você não acreditaria nas doenças que tratam aqui. - Sofia riu, estava gostando de conversar com Hermione. Rony, entretanto, sentia muita raiva dela, agora tinha um olho roxo para piorar sua aparência e ainda por cima fora feito por uma garota.

- Tomara que Dumbledore te jogue no fosso! - Sibilou.

- Eu sei nadar. - Disse displicente.

Harry e Hermione não agüentaram e começaram a rir da cara de paspalho de Rony, o que o deixou ainda mais furioso. - Ora, então é assim, né? Preferem ficar com a sua nova amiguinha, então fiquem! - Virou-se e se dirigiu para a porta pisando duro. Teria saído pela mesma se esta não fosse subitamente aberta e permitisse a passagem do grande diretor e todo o séqüito de professores.


	6. Intercambista

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Intercambista.**

Sofia olhou curiosa o velho bruxo, ainda fascinada com suas vestes e seu ar altivo. Estava pronta para acatar qualquer decisão deste.

- Hum, pelo visto se recuperou rapidamente, meu caro. - Ele sorriu manso para menina que limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça. Sorria internamente por ainda estar de boné e este esconder um pouco suas feições esguias.

- Gostaria de lhe dizer que estou muito impressionado pelo modo como conseguiu alcançar Hogwarts. Teremos que nos precaver futuramente. Mas, no momento, devemos nos preocupar com o senhor. Diga, meu caro, para que colégio ia antes de se desviar?

- Saint Joseph Mary, exclusivo para garotos. Por quê?

- Já havia estado alguma vez lá? - Ela maneou negativamente a cabeça.

- Alguém do colégio sabia que iria para lá? - Novamente uma negativa.

- Não, meus tios decidiram de última hora por esse colégio, por isso ia fazer minha matrícula quando estivesse lá.

Dumbledore acariciou a longa barba, pensativo. - Bom... Muito bom... - Os professores agora o olhavam receosos. - Senhor Sofeu, temo que nos deparamos pela primeira vez com uma situação com essa. Não o esperávamos; seguramente nem sequer cogitamos sua presença aqui. Mas está aqui e não pode voltar para Londres. O trem que o trouxe só vem nas férias e isso vai demorar alguns meses.

- E o que farei então? - Já desesperada com a idéia de se ver sozinha, largada no meio da rua.

Ele sorriu. - Gostaria que permanecesse na nossa escola, pelo menos até o natal. Como uma espécie de intercâmbio.

- INTERCÂMBIO? - Não só os professores mas Harry e Rony, que voltara para perto da cama, exclamaram surpresos.

- Mas professor, isso é ridículo! Ele não é bruxo! - Snape parecia que iria ter um ataque.

- Severo tem razão, Alvo, ele pode se machucar. Sabe lá o que pode sofrer aqui. - Minerva inesperavelmente fazia coro às reclamações do professor de poções.

- Concordo com eles, Alvo. É muito perigoso. - Flitwick estudava a menina enquanto falava.

O diretor levantou a mão acabando com toda a discussão no ato. - Ele ficará aqui. Não podemos mandá-lo embora e não podemos abandoná-lo aí. E acho que será interessante, especialmente para alguns alunos, terem contato com um não bruxo e rever seus velhos preconceitos. - Disse isso olhando diretamente para Snape. Sabia que seria na Sonserina o principal problema para a garota. - Espero contar com a colaboração de todos aqui para deixá-lo o mais a vontade possível. - Terminou a frase olhando Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- O que? NÓS? - Os garotos exclamaram. Mione apenas sorria.

- Sim, senhor Weasley, senhor Potter. Se não me engano, Harry, foi por sua causa que ele está aqui agora, não foi? - O olhar duro do bruxo não o deixava mentir.

- Sim senhor... - Sofia fazia força para não rir agora.

- Então ficará sob sua responsabilidade a segurança e bem estar do senhor Motta. Providenciarei para que na Grifinória surjam acomodações adequadas para ele. A srta. Granger pode ajudar com os deveres e tarefas. Mas o resto é por sua conta. E, sr. Weasley - Olhando duramente para o garoto que começara a rir - Tendo em vista seu comportamento pouco cavalheiresco, convido-o a fazer par com o sr. Potter na segurança de nosso hóspede.

E foi vendo o queixo do ruivo cair que a brasileira deitou-se e tornou a adormecer.


	7. Acomodações

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Acomodações.**

Harry estava numa sinuca. Pela primeira vez percebia a encrenca em que tinha se metido. Procurou na memória o momento em que falhara e a todo momento um par de orbes muito negros aparecia, divertindo-se com ele.

_Flash Back_

_Assim que o diretor saiu, os garotos se tocaram que todos ainda achavam que Sofia era um rapaz. Porém ao se dirigirem para a porta a fim de comunicar o mal entendido ouviram uma suave voz._

_- Onde vão? - Ela os olhava deitada, sorrindo._

_- Bolas, onde mais? Avisar a Dumbledore que seu quarto deve ser na ala feminina. - Rony quase cuspiu de volta._

_- Se fizerem isso eu digo que você passou a mão em mim. E que o seqüestrador de bolas aí tentou se aproveitar de minha pessoa._

_- MAS EU NUNCA FIZ TAL COISA! - Harry arregalou os olhos incrédulo._

_- E daí, quem vai descobrir?_

_- Você realmente faria isso? - Eles ainda desconfiavam de sua coragem._

_- Eu mordi seu dedo, acha que não faria? - Dando de ombros._

_- ARGH! Eu te odeio, maluca! - Disseram em uníssono e saíram pisando duro._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Não acredito ainda que aquela garota pirada conseguiu me dobrar. - Suspirou enquanto sentava-se no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Quer dizer então que ela vai dormir conosco? - Rony estava colocando uma compressa gelada no olho, amuado com a idéia.

- É o que parece. - Ele já tinha ido ao seu quarto e percebeu que ao lado do mesmo surgira mais uma porta, provavelmente do quarto de Sofia. E, para piorar a situação, este estava ligado ao quarto de seus colegas e ao banheiro, ou seja, ela poderia pegá-los desprevenidos a qualquer momento.

- Mas até que isso pode ser bom... - Rony deu um riso que pareceu meio safado para o amigo e logo o confirmou. - A gente pode vê-la tomando banho.

O rapaz revirou os olhos. - Rony, cresça. Acha mesmo que ela vai nos deixar espiar? - Estranhou quando o sorriso se alargou.

- Somos bruxos, lembra? Podemos usar sua capa da invisibilidade e...

- Para quê? Vê-la sair gritando com todos os pulmões que somos dois pervertidos? Dumbledore pode até não nos expulsar mas garanto que teremos uma detenção pior do que passar o ano todo obedecendo Snape. - Novamente viu o ruivo amuar e afundar na poltrona.

Enquanto isso Hermione ajudava Sofia a arrumar seus aposentos.

- Mattos, por que não disse ao nosso diretor que era uma garota? - Ela parecia preocupada.

- Pode me chamar de Sofia. E olhe essa mala. - Abriu uma mala média, que trouxera consigo ao perseguir Harry, e revelou como conteúdo uma infinidade de calças, coletes, blusas sociais e pólos, além de gravatas e sapatos masculinos.

- Você realmente ia para um colégio de rapazes? Que maluquice é essa?

- Briguei com meus tios. O colégio interno era pra me deixar bem longe de suas vistas. E, infelizmente, o St. Joseph era o único que eles tinham condições de pagar. O lugar é um inferno, parece um campo militar. - Ela se jogou na cama suspirando. - Eu ia ter que passar o ano todo ali. A idiota da esposa do meu tio bem que ia gostar de falar comigo no telefone só para provocar...

- Que coisa. E o que você aprontou para eles fazerem isso? - Mione estava curiosa.

- Descobri que meu tio era enganado pela bruaca da mulher dele. Adivinha em quem ele acreditou quando eu abri o jogo? Isso é o que se ganha por ser sincera.

- Mas aqui você pode andar como uma menina de novo... - Ela tentava ajudar.

- Com essas roupas? Não, obrigada. Já estava me acostumando com a idéia. Tenho três irmãos no Brasil ainda, mais velhos, só não ficaram comigo por falta de grana. Mas relaxe, não vou fazer eles sofrerem com minha presença. - Disse sorrindo. "Não _muito_", pensou. - E agora, o que se faz por aqui?

- Bom, como trouxa, eu acho... - Ela foi bruscamente interrompida.

- Mione... Posso te chamar assim? - Ela não aguardou resposta. - Por que todos teimam em me chamar dessa forma? Eu já disse que não sou tola.

A morena riu. - Calma, trouxa é apenas a maneira que os bruxos se referem aos não-bruxos.

- Sério? Que pejorativo. Bom, mas vá lá. Ainda estou com fome, onde tem comida por aqui? - Perguntou sorrindo.

- Venha, vamos dar um jeito nesse mal. - Mione ria sem parar.Uma bela amizade estava crescendo ali.


	8. Escadas e espetáculos

**CAPÍTULO 8 - Escadas e espetáculos.**

- Harry, Rony, estamos indo à cozinha, querem algo? - Sua amiga lhes perguntou.

- Eu quero pimenta para colocar na roupa dessa aí - Disse Rony olhando furioso para Sofia. - E por que está saindo de boné?

- Sou homem, esqueceu? - Sorrindo. O ruivo bufou e só percebeu que ela se aproximara quando ouviu-lhe sussurrar no ouvido. - E pretendo continuar assim, a menos que queira que toda a escola saiba que apanha de garotinhas.

Ronald olhou-a aturdido, não sabia se pelas palavras ou pelo modo como ela sussurrou-as. Suas orelhas ficaram iguais a beterrabas e ele saiu correndo, sumindo pela escada do dormitório.

- Hum, sensííível... - Olhava agora para Harry, que sustentou a disputa. - Quer que eu faça em você também? - Sorriu e passou os dedos nos lábio, mordendo delicadamente o indicador. O bruxo lembrou-se de quando a conhecera.

- Não, obrigado, você arrancaria minha orelha... - Hermione o observava de forma inquisitiva e ele sentiu a face queimar. - E-eu acho que já me vou... - Repetindo os passos do amigo.

A trouxa ria satisfeita e olhava uma Hermione cheia de perguntas. - Vamos comer? - Disse inocente. A bruxa assentiu e ambas passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Sofia olhava os corredores muito interessada, achando divertido o fato deles serem decorados com antigas armaduras. E quase morreu de susto ao sentir uma das escadas que descia se mexer debaixo de seus pés.

- Ai, coisas bruxas são muito estranhas... - Dizia pálida ao chegar ao andar da cozinha. Sua colega só conseguia sorrir e manear a cabeça em reprovação.

- Ora, ora, ora! Parece que a Sangue-Ruim Granger resolveu trair seu namoradinho Paspalho Potter com um trouxa... Puxa Granger, não achei que pudesse descer tanto, mas realmente o poço pode ser mais fundo. - A voz irritante e arrastada de um belo rapaz loiro, tão alto quanto Harry, fez-se ouvir atrás dela.

- Ora, cale-se, Malfoy! Vai ficar com sua turma! - Hermione não estava com cabeça para discutir no momento.

- Você já foi melhor nos revides, Granger. E o trouxa, ele parece meio pálido... Andou testando uns feitiços nele? Afinal, não ia fazer falta mesmo... - E começou a rir sem parar.

Antes que Hermione se pronunciasse, Sofia segurou-lhe o braço e perguntou - Me diz duas coisas, sim? O que é sangue-ruim? E isso é xingamento aqui?

- É como chamam os bruxos nascidos trouxas. E é pejorativo sim.

- Ótimo. - Sofia então se dirigiu ao loiro, ficando cara a cara com ele. - Acha isso engraçado, ô Barbie?

- Como disse, coisa? - Ele obviamente não sabia do que se tratava mas percebia pelo tom que ela o estava provocando. - E o que vai fazer, trouxa, me bater para defender sua namoradinha?

Sofia sorriu maldosamente - Não, seria muito pouco para um verme como você... Tem uma coisa melhor. - E subitamente Draco sentiu lábios macios sobre os seus, fora um instante breve porém deixou o bruxo completamente sem ação.

- O... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU TROUXA DESGRAÇADO? - Ele limpava freneticamente a boca com a manga da camisa, deixando-a em carne viva. Sofia ria, orgulhosa do feito. Neste exato momento Draco reparou, surpreso, num trio de quartanistas da Lufa-Lufa olhando para os dois. Elas deram sorrisos sem graça e desapareceram tal qual fumaça no mesmo instante.

- Hum, uma platéia é sempre bem vinda a um espetáculo, não acha? - Ela declarou fazendo uma mesura. - Agora que a cortina baixou, com licença que vamos nos retirar. - E sem esperar uma segunda ordem, Mione puxou-a pela mão até a cozinha, deixando um loiro embasbacado no corredor.


	9. Elfos?

**CAPÍTULO 9 - Elfos?**

Assim que entraram na cozinha Hermione desatou a rir sem parar. - Por Merlin, Sofia, o que foi aquilo? Malfoy parecia que ia ter um treco.

- Que nada, ele gostou isso sim. Mas como eu sou um "garoto", nunca vai admitir. E, pra piorar a situação dele, se aqui for como qualquer escola, aquelas gurias vão se encarregar de espalhar para todos. - Ela sorria e examinava displicentemente as unhas. - E aí, cadê o rango?

Nesse momento notou a seus pés pequenas criaturas. Eram os seres mais feios que ela já tinha visto até então - excetuando-se talvez os testrálios - mas estes pareciam ter um pingo de inteligência. Sem a menor cerimônia pegou um deles e o levantou até a altura dos olhos. O elfo, por sua vez, ficou parado, examinando a garota.

- Quem bicho é esse, Mione?

- São elfos. Eles cuidam da limpeza e da cozinha de Hogwarts.

- São os empregados domésticos daqui? Como são feios... Ei, você fala?

- Claro que Dobby fala! Dobby sempre falou e sabe falar muito! - Sofia tomou um susto tão grande que acabou por largar o pequeno ser no chão. - Senhorita amiga de Harry Potter, quem é esse bruxo tão estranho?

- Ele não é bruxo, Dobby. É uma trouxa. Amiga minha e do Harry. - Falou piscando um olho para a colega.

- Ah, se é amiga e Harry Potter é amiga de Dobby também! O que deseja?

- Quero comida! Muita! - Sofia sorriu e se sentou à mesa, junto a Hermione. Logo o elfo trouxe-lhes uma enorme quantidade de doces e frutas e a bruxa espantou-se pela velocidade que a amiga comia. Quando terminou não pôde evitar um sonoro arroto e ficou roxa de vergonha.

- Desculpe, é um hábito muito ruim...

- Que nada, Sofia. Não se preocupe com isso, convivo há anos com o Rony para já ter visto coisas piores. - Ambas riram. Pouco depois estavam em suas camas, sonhando.


	10. Varinhas são perigosas

**CAPÍTULO 10 - Varinhas são perigosas.**

Tão logo acordou, Sofia tratou de se arrumar e prender bem os cabelos no banheiro, antes que seus colegas de dormitório resolvessem visitar o recinto. Colocou seu velho e desgastado boné e desceu para o salão comunal para esperar a amiga. Mas ficou decepcionada ao dar de cara com os rapazes.

- Bom dia! - Cumprimentou. Ambos a olharam feio. - Cruzes, que mau humor.

- Não vejo a hora do Natal chegar... - Suspirou Harry.

- Ué, por quê?

- Assim você vai logo embora - Sibilou.

- Nhe nhe, eu podia pedir para o velho barbudo para ficar mais um pouco. Garanto que ele deixa. - Sorriu. - E cadê a Fofucha?

Foi a vez de Harry sorrir - Vou ficar com ela mais um tempo.

- O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo, ficarei com ela como uma prova de que não vai aprontar nada comigo.

- SEU RATO MISERÁVEL! Você vai ver só, quando eu contar para o diretor... - Ela iniciou uma cantilena extremamente irritante aos ouvidos sensíveis de Rony, que não agüentando mais sacou a varinha e apontou para ela.

- _Silencio_! - A ladainha parou no mesmo minuto e por mais que Sofia tentasse não conseguir emitir mais nenhum som. A menina ficou tão brava que suas faces estavam da cor dos cabelos do ruivo. Rindo sem poder mais os dois amigos saíram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e a arrastaram até o salão principal; vendo que Mione já estava à mesa, colocaram a garota a seu lado e sentaram-se em frente às duas.

- Bom dia. - Disse Hermione. Sofia ficou calada. - Bom dia. - Repetiu. Nada.

- Bom dia, Mione - Disseram Rony e Harry.

- Nossa, como os trouxas são mal educados não? Nem respondem quando falam com eles... - Falava o moreno, enquanto o ruivo se segurava para não cair na risada. A bruxa porém ficou desconfiada.

- Desculpe por isso, Sofeu... - E deu um pisão no pé dela, que abriu a boca mas não saiu som algum. - EU SABIA! HARRY! RONY! Quem quer dos dois que tenha feito isso, desfaça já! - Brava.

Resmungando o ruivo apontou a varinha e disse. - _Parlas_!

- Argh! Que coisa! Esse negócio é muito perigoso! É com essa coisa que vocês fazem magia? Não basta usar as mãos?

- Não Sofeu, tem uns poucos que conseguem mas a maioria precisa da varinha. - Explicava-lhe a amiga. A trouxa ouvia fascinada e Harry não gostava nada do brilho que surgia em seu olhar. O mesmo que vira quando mordeu seu dedo.

- Oba! Então eu posso fazer também! - E sem pestanejar agarrou varinha de Rony e começou a balançá-la sem parar. - Funciona porcaria.

- EI! NÃO FAZ ISSO!

Tarde demais! Aquela varinha ainda não fora consertada depois da última batalha contra o Lord das Trevas e ainda encontrava-se defeituosa. Foi com horror que os três amigos viram sair um raio de luz e este atingir em cheio Gregório Goyle que estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina. Do nada começaram a crescer urtigas na camisa do pobre rapaz que tentava desesperadamente tirá-la. Ao conseguir seu intento todos puderam ver que suas costas estavam vermelhas e com algumas bolhas nascendo.

- IH! Foi mau... - Antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma asneira foi imediatamente carregada dali para a sala de aula.


	11. Primeiro dia de aula

**CAPÍTULO 11 - Primeiro dia de aula.**

- Bom, a nossa primeira aula é de Feitiços. Mas não sei se você vai poder participar dessa. - Dizia Mione.

- É mesmo. Até agora não sei o que posso ou não ver aqui.

- Por mim você ficaria bem longe dessa aula. Olha o estrago que fez lá no refeitório. - Harry estava possesso, sabia que as provocações de Malfoy viriam em dobro agora. Sofia o olhou feio.

- E o que eu faço, Mione? - A bruxa ponderou.

- O melhor a fazer realmente seria que Dumbledore lhe desse um horário, ele sabe quais aulas são ou não perigosas para você. Vamos lá na sala dele e aí descobrimos. - Elas se despediram dos rapazes e foram até a sala do diretor.

- Entrem, meus caros. - Disse uma voz antes mesmo que elas batessem à porta. Sofia se assustou mas Mione apenas sorriu e entrou. O velho bruxo estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, tendo Fawkes num poleiro a seu lado. A trouxa ficou impressionada com a sala, os quadros e principalmente a ave.

- Que linda... De que raça é? - Curiosa.

- Fawkes é uma fênix, meu caro.

- Aquela dos livros? Que volta das cinzas? - O diretor assentiu.

- Muito bonita... - E esticou a mão para a ave, que para espanto de Hermione abaixou a cabeça e deixou-se ser acariciada. - E mansa! Mione, vocês têm animais de estimação muito legais aqui.

Dumbledore sorriu, gostava do jeito espontâneo de seu novo aluno. Só estranhava um pouco suas feições delicadas, muito delicadas para um garoto. Precisava ponderar mais a esse respeito. - Sim, e o que dois rapazes que deveriam estar em aulas nesse momento gostariam?

- Um horário. O Sofeu não sabe a que aulas pode assistir, nem nós sabemos. O que o senhor sugere?

- Hum, deixe-me pensar... - Falou coçando a longa barba branca. Sabia que era perigoso expor seu novo pupilo a certas atividades mas tinha-o aceito com o objetivo de que pudesse se integrar ao mundo bruxo e abrir os olhos de alguns de seus alunos. - Vamos ver, acho que não será ruim se acompanhar seus guarda-costas em suas aulas. Senhorita Granger, tem alguma sugestão?

- Bom, professor, eu acho que o Sofeu poderia ir assistir Transfiguração, Poções, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia e História da Magia. Tem também Runas antigas. Não acho que Feitiços e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas sejam adequados.

- Ei, Mione. Eu quero ver vocês fazendo mágica e me parece que pela lista que citou agora não vou ver é nada. - Falou Sofia contrariada.

- Mas Sofeu, essas aulas são perigosas. Sabe lá o que te pode acontecer. - A bruxa tentava se desculpar.

- Mas eu quero ver, eu quero! - Disse a trouxa com um muxoxo. - Por favor, diretor, eu prometo me comportar! - Olhando-o suplicante.

- Está bem, está bem, eu permito que compareça a estas aulas também. - Falou o mestre sorrindo. - Faremos assim: irá a todas as matérias citadas pela senhorita Granger, até mesmo as que usam magia explícita. Logo perceberá que há muito mais aqui que palavras mágicas e varinhas cintilantes. Mas em compensação estará sujeita aos mesmos castigos de seus colegas. Se for chamado a uma detenção não haverá nada que eu possa fazer. Os professores serão avisados que suas tarefas não poderão incluir magias, apenas trabalho braçal e mental. Concorda?

- SIM! - Respondeu imediatamente a garota. Dumbledore sorriu mais uma vez e com um leve manear de sua varinha fez surgir uma bolsa, livros, pergaminhos e penas com tinteiros, além de um papel com toda a sua carga horária até o fim do semestre.

- Creio que precisará de material para estudar.

Sofia estava encantada. - Obrigado, muito obrigado diretor!

- De nada, criança. E agora podem ir antes que percam mais uma aula.

- Ah, professor Dumbledore, só tenho mais uma pergunta. - Arriscou Hermione.

- Claro, pode dizer.

- Hoje no refeitório o Sofeu conseguiu lançar um feitiço com a varinha do Rony. Como isso é possível sendo ele trouxa?

- Minha cara, a varinha do sr. Weasley nunca foi muito digna de confiança e tendo em vista os acontecimentos ocorridos no ano que se passou não seria de admirar se um trasgo conseguisse manipulá-la. - Disse sorrindo.

- Ah, que bom, fiquei preocupada.

As duas se despediram, Sofia alisou mais uma vez a cabeça da fênix que piou feliz e saíram em direção à sala.


	12. Aula de Poções

**CAPÍTULO 12 - Aula de Poções.**

- E agora, Mione?

- Hum, deixe-me ver... - Disse enquanto olhava o horário da colega. - Que bom, Dumbledore colocou você junto com um de nós em todas as aulas para te ajudar. Finalmente terei alguém para discutir sobre Runas. Agora, vamos ter... POÇÕES?

- Hum, é, Poções. - Afirmou a trouxa verificando o papiro na mão da colega. - Qual o problema?

- É a aula de Snape... Isso não vai dar certo.

- Snape? Aquele velho com os cabelos ensebados? Ah, não pode ser tão mau assim. - Brincou Sofia.

Hermione a olhou de forma assustadora. - Não, pode ser pior.

Chegaram à porta da sala e entraram, a bruxa ainda suspirando de desalento. Quase todos os alunos haviam chegado e já estavam em duplas. Harry e Rony acenaram para as duas que se sentaram numa mesa ao lado.

- E aí, o que decidiram? - Perguntou o ruivo.

- Sofeu vai assistir às mesmas aulas que nós, até mesmo a de Runas.

-Runas? Eca, que azar! - Disse Rony com cara de nojo. Hermione fulminou-o com o olhar e a trouxa começou a achar que não devia confiar tão cegamente na amiga. Ia ponderar sobre o que conversavam quando uma figura toda vestida de negro surgiu à sua frente e mirou-a.

- Senhor Motta, creio que já estamos atrasados para a aula. Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória. E por favor, troque de lugar com o senhor Weasley, ele fará par com a senhorita Granger e você com Potter. - Snape agora sorria-lhe, de maneira desagradável. A garota não questionou e mudou de mesa, olhando feio para o professor.

- Bom, alunos, como sabem, temos aqui a ilustre presença de um trouxa, o senhor Motta. - A voz arrastada do bruxo estava carregada de sarcasmo e um toque de rancor. Ainda não engolira a decisão de Dumbledore. - Estará aqui neste semestre como intercambista e creio que neste meio tempo poderá nos brindar com suas maravilhosas habilidades no preparo de poções. - Olhou para Draco Malfoy e este riu baixo. - Continuando, hoje iremos nos deter na confecção da _Mentus genis_. O que vem a ser isso?

Hermione imediatamente levantou a mão mas o professor simplesmente ignorou-a. Quando percebeu que ninguém mais se pronunciaria, respondeu:

- Uma poção extremamente difícil, cujo preparo demora cerca de cindo meses para finalizar. Iniciaremos hoje e a prova final de vocês será uma _Mentus genis_ razoavelmente adequada.

- E o que essa gororoba faz? - Sofia perguntou sem se importar com as conseqüências. Snape sorriu sardônico.

- Menos dez pontos para Grifinória pela interrupção. Essa poção, caro aluno _trouxa_, é capaz de transformar o maior dos idiotas em um gênio.

- Como você? - A menina tapou a boca com as mãos, saíra sem pensar. Tarde demais.

- Compareça à minha sala hoje às oito da noite para sua detenção. - Disse o bruxo. - Ah, e Potter, estou adotando um método que implica em apoio mútuo entre as duplas, tanto nas glórias quanto nos castigos. Irá acompanhar o senhor Motta na detenção. E podem começar a poção.

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver, com raiva do professor e de sua colega tagarela. Foi com muito esforço que não sacou a varinha e sapecou uma azaração nela. Ouviu-a murmurar, corada:

- Desculpe... - Ele respondeu algo ininteligível.

Iniciaram todos o preparo da poção. Parecia ser realmente difícil, a quantidade de ingredientes utilizados era enorme e numa porção ínfima de cada vez. Sofia lia e relia o livro que lhe fora dado, tentando entender que materiais eram aqueles. Seu parceiro por sua vez colocava coisas sem pensar dentro do caldeirão, esperando que o mesmo explodisse e fosse parar em cima do professor, tamanho era seu ódio. A trouxa suspirou, aquilo ia acabar pior do que já estava.

- Harry, desculpe mesmo o que eu fiz. Agora, ou a gente se concentra no que está fazendo ou isso vai acabar igual à gororoba que minha tia prepara para o almoço. - Disse admirando a coloração fúcsia que o líquido apresentava. Era muito bela porém sabia que estava errada, pois via nas outras mesas escorrer algo verde, de aparência nojenta. - Ah, se você quer continuar emburrado que fique mas eu vou tentar dar um jeito nisso aqui.

Ela então derramou fora todo o trabalho que tinham feito e se concentrou em separar os ingredientes minuciosamente e colocando-os em diversos potinhos que achou espalhados pela sala; depois daria um jeito de juntá-los. Nem notou que o tempo da aula acabara e que todos estavam recolhendo suas coisas e saindo. Ela enfiou rapidamente os potinhos na bolsa e olhos para a mesa do professor. Snape olhou-a e a seu colega, sorrindo:

- Potter, mais um zero para sua coleção; e você e seu parceiro devem me trazer, além da lição, uma redação sobre "Por que não devemos deixar mãos inábeis tocar em poções".

Ambos assentiram e fugiram correndo da sala.


	13. Meninas, meninas

**CAPÍTULO 13 - Meninas, meninas.**

Como já estava na hora do almoço, os dois seguiram para o refeitório, encontrando-se com Rony e Hermione que já se serviam.

- Droga, não acredito que já vou começar o ano com uma detenção. E por sua culpa! - Dizia um amargurado Harry enquanto colocava generosas porções de arroz com galinha no prato.

- Eu reconheço, minha culpa, prometo que não faço mais. - Sofia suspirava triste, não estava sendo um bom dia. E era o primeiro! Tinha que controlar a língua urgentemente. Começou a comer e logo parou, não estava mesmo com fome. Então lembrou-se de algo: - Por que ele ficava falando de pontos a toda hora?

- Há uma competição anual entre as casas, ganha aquela que tiver a maior pontuação ao final do ano letivo. - Explicou Rony, com a boca cheia de comida.

- Eca, Ronald, que horror! - Exclamou uma voz fina; todos se viraram para olhar e deram de cara com as gêmeas Patil.

- Oi Padma, Parvati. - Cumprimentou Hermione. Elas deram um sorriso falso e acercaram Sofia, curiosas e agitadas.

- Olá, sou a Padma.

- E eu sou Patil. Somos irmãs.

- Ah, eu notei. Prazer, sou Sofeu. - Sorriu a trouxa de forma sedutora, derretendo as garotas.

- Ai, não sabia que trouxas podiam ser tão bonitos e educados. - Exclamou Padma. - Mamãe sempre me disse que vocês eram incivilizados...

- Erros de interpretação. - Sofia estava achando graça, sofrera o mesmo tipo de preconceito quando chegara à Inglaterra, somente pelo fato de ter nascido no Brasil, país conhecido mais por sua floresta tropical que por seus reais valores. - Vocês são amigas da Mione, do Harry e do Rony?

- Sim, muito amigas! - Responderam ambas com sorrisinhos envergonhados e obviamente mentirosos. A morena revirou os olhos.

- Eu tinha imaginado, afinal, moças assim tão bonitas devem ser muito populares. - As meninas quase enfartaram de emoção ao ouvirem aquilo. Sofia deu a cartada final: - Desculpem a grosseria, queridas, mas nós já vamos nos retirar para fazer nossos deveres e não queremos mais prendê-las aqui. Podem nos dar licença? - Disse com o sorriso mais charmoso que conseguia, Hermione a olhava espantada, por um momento achara que era um rapaz falando.

- Claro! - Responderam num uníssono; a trouxa então beijou a mão das duas, que saíram flutuando.

- Não acredito! Garotas são cegas, só pode ser isso! - Rony estava embasbacado pela cena, Harry por pouco não tinha entalado com um osso de frango.

- Achei que quisessem almoçar em paz. - Respondeu a trouxa sorrindo docemente. O ruivo respirou pesadamente.

- Ah, vamos embora, temos que fazer aquela maldita lição do Snape, senão ele vai nos dar outro zero.

Apanharam suas bolsas e rumaram para a biblioteca, os meninos seguiram rapidamente à frente deixando as duas meninas para trás. Porém quando ultrapassavam a porta do salão, uma figura de cabelos negros e olhos afiados esbarrou nelas e teria ido ao chão se Sofia não a tivesse segurado firmemente pela cintura com as duas mãos.

- Você está bem? - Perguntava a garota preocupada.

- Sim, eu estou... Pode me soltar. - Sendo prontamente atendida, olhava o suposto rapaz com o rosto afogueado e cheio de desconfiança. Sofia se abaixou e recolheu os livros caídos, estendendo-lhes:

- São seus.

A menina pegou-os e entrou correndo no refeitório, sem ao menos agradecer. Sua salvadora maneou a cabeça.

- Muito tímida. - Hermione porém estava séria.

- Sabe quem era aquela? Pansy Parkinson! Ela é a namorada do Malfoy, colega dele na Sonserina e monitora! E você a ajudou!

- Ué, por que não faria isso?

Hermione engoliu em seco:

- Bem... Porque ela é uma sonserina, só por isso já é um motivo. E ainda por cima ela vai acabar te maltratando.

- Ela não fez nada disso agora. E pela cara que fez, ela gostou muito de mim. - Disse a trouxa dando um sorriso desafiador para a bruxa, que corou.

- Sim, mas fala isso agora, que não a conhece.

- Mione, Mione, realmente seu diretor está certo, há muito preconceito aqui. Mas vamos estudar. - Retorquiu a bela garota, sorrindo.

Sua amiga ficou sem saber o que dizer; por fim só pode rir e guiá-la para a biblioteca.


	14. A detenção de Snape

**CAPÍTULO 14 - A detenção de Snape.**

Pontualmente às oito horas uma dupla de adolescentes estava plantada à frente de uma porta de madeira antiga, desgastada pelo tempo e de aspecto malcuidado.

- Harry, você tem idéia do que ele vai mandar a gente fazer?

- Não, e não fale mais comigo. - Respondeu zangado. Sofia não insistiu.

A porta foi aberta e ambos adentraram o recinto. Era uma sala de tamanho médio, Harry a conhecia, tinha ido várias vezes lá no ano anterior receber aulas de oclumência - apesar de não ter conseguido fazer progressos na área. Havia várias estantes com dez prateleiras cada, abarrotadas de frascos com os mais diversos ingredientes para poções, tudo muito sujo e empoeirado, teias de aranha por toda a parte. A menina sentiu um nojo imediato pelo local.

- Pelo visto, os trouxas são pontuais. - O professor olhava-os atrás de sua mesa com um sorriso cruel. - A tarefa de vocês será arrumar essa sala. Pela sua expressão, vejo que gostará muito desse trabalho. - A garota torceu o nariz mas resolveu não revidar.

- Não poderão sair daqui até estar tudo limpo e arrumado. - O bruxo fez um movimento com a varinha e surgiram vassouras, panos, espanadores e esfregões, além de dois baldes com água limpa, sabão e óleo para lustrar madeira. - Os baldes são encantados, basta pedirem e a água se tornará limpa. Quando acabarem a porta se abrirá e poderão ir.

- Mas isso vai levar a noite toda! - Harry sentia o sangue ferver de raiva.

- Então da próxima vez trate de controlar melhor seu parceiro, Potter. Até amanhã. - A figura de negro saiu e a fechadura trancou sozinha.

- AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO! PRESO A NOITE TODA AQUI! LIMPANDO ESSA IMUNDÍCE! E COM VOCÊ! - Apontou acusadoramente para Sofia, que olhava tudo.

- Não pode ser tão mal assim... - Ela tentou amenizar e recebeu um olhar assassino de volta. - Eu fico calada, prometo!

- Melhor... Então cada um vai limpar um lado e não dirija mais a palavra a mim hoje. - Disse o bruxo, traçando uma linha imaginária no meio da sala. A trouxa assentiu e retirou o colete e a gravata que usava, ficando com uma blusa de alças apenas.

- Pronto, assim eu trabalho melhor.

O rapaz reparou que o peito dela parecia menor mas não teceu comentários. Concentrou-se em limpar as prateleiras que alcançava sem realmente se importar se estava ou não tirando a sujeira dali. Sua colega balançou a cabeça desgostosa, iam ficar ali por muuuuito tempo.

_Duas horas depois..._

Harry estava sentado no chão espanando displicentemente um frasco com uma poção para dormir. Não limpara nem um quinto de sua parte e não aprecia ligar para isso. Resolveu então ver o quanto Sofia progredira. Tomou um susto! As seis prateleiras mais altas de todas as estantes estavam impecáveis, bem lustradas, os frascos brilhando de tão limpos, arrumados em ordem alfabética. Olhou a menina e essa não parava, subia a descia a escada sem parar nem parecer cansada, havia tirado o chapéu e os longos cabelos balançavam suave e ritmicamente. Parecia que estava... Dançando?

- O que está fazendo? - Ela não respondeu. - O que está fazendo? - Disse num tom mais alto. Nada. - EI! - Pegou-a pelos ombros irritado e notou que ela usava fones de ouvido bem pequenos, escondidos sob os fios negros.

- Ai, que foi? - Perguntou ela destampando os ouvidos.

- Perguntei o que fazia.

- Ah, limpava ué? Não é para isso que estamos aqui?

- Me refiro a isso. - Ele apontou os fones.

- Resolvi trazer pro caso da tarefa ser muito tediosa. Eu adoro música. - Respondeu sorrindo. O rapaz se sentiu incomodado com isso.

- E como limpou tudo tão depressa?

- Hábito. E já estaria como eu se parasse de enrolar e colocasse trabalhasse.

O bruxo grunhiu algo e sentou-se num banco. Ela deu de ombros e voltou a limpar. Ele ficou observando-a durante muito tempo, até que finalmente terminou de limpar tudo.

- Ufa, acabei! - Exclamou, tirando um lenço rosa bordado do bolso e enxugando a testa.

- Lenço bonito. - Disse Harry sarcástico.

- É mesmo, não é? - Ela pareceu não notar a ironia e mostrou-lhe a peça, era delicado, de linho, com as iniciais S e M bordadas numa ponta. - Sabe, se eu te ajudar, você promete trabalhar pra que a gente saia daqui antes do dia amanhecer?

O bruxo ponderou, realmente era melhor agir ou ficaria ali até o outro dia, uma perspectiva nada boa. - Está bem, vamos lá.

Iniciaram então a penosa tarefa de retirar o pó, limpar cada frasco, polir os móveis. Ao final de uma hora e meia acabaram com as estantes, só restando o chão e os móveis menores.

- Ah, pausa, por favor! - Falou a menina se jogando na poltrona de Snape. - Hum, é tão macia, ele sabe o que é bom.

Ficou ali, de olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça conforme a música que ouvia. Harry sentara-se em frente a ela, um pouco mais distante e não conseguia deixar de pensar no motivo para os seios da trouxa terem encolhido.

- Eu uso uma faixa. - Uma voz suave o tirou dos devaneios. Ela o olhava com um sorriso maroto. O garoto sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e tentou se justificar:

- Ei, não era isso que estava pensando...

- Deixe. Eu preciso disfarçar, lembra? Um homem não pode ter algo tão proeminente assim na dianteira. - Disse rindo e fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Ah, você é doida! Mas vou ser bonzinho dessa vez, pode descansar aí que eu termino o trabalho.

- OBA! - Gritando de alegria, Sofia aconchegou-se ainda mais na poltrona.

Meia hora a mais e tudo estava limpo, Harry sabia que o professor não poderia reclamar de nada. Tinham feito tudo a contento. Ia chamar a colega para saírem dali quando notou que a mesma ressonava tranqüilamente.

- Era só o que me faltava... Preguiçosa. - Pensou em acordá-la mas ao mirar bem a garota viu que estava num sono profundo e teve pena de despertá-la. - Vai me dever essa, Sofia...

Sorrindo catou o colete, a gravata e o boné espalhados pelo chão e pegou a trouxa no colo. Esta remexeu-se um pouco e envolveu o pescoço do rapaz com os braços. Morrendo de vergonha, Harry tratou de sair dali correndo dali. Porém, ao passar por um corredor, mais precisamente o que ficava a Sala Precisa, não percebeu o lenço que escorregou do bolso da calça da menina e ali ficou. Também não ouviu o estalido da porta se abrindo nem viu que seus dois ocupantes saíam um tanto ofegantes e amarrotados. A moça foi quem primeiro notou o pano no chão.

- Olhe só Draco o que eu achei. - Disse pegando o objeto. - Um lenço, acho que é de uma garota. - O rapaz olhou desinteressado mas ao notar as iniciais bordadas arrancou violentamente o lenço de suas mãos. - Ai, seu grosso.

- Quieta Pansy! - Reclamou virando e revirando o tecido. - É, parece de uma menina... Vou ficar com ele por enquanto. - Disse e um sorriso enigmático tomou conta de sua face. Sua companheira estranhou.

- O que foi?

- Nada! - Ríspido. - Agora vamos antes que o Filch venha atrás da gente. - E arrastou a garota para a torre da Sonserina.

Enquanto isso Harry conseguira chegar ileso ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Estava deserto e ele pôde subir sem problemas aos quartos. Adentrou o de Sofia e depositou a menina na cama, retirando-lhe os fones e o aparelho de som da cintura e os depositando no criado mudo. Tirou também os sapatos e as meias e cobriu-a com um lençol. A trouxa remexeu-se e murmurou qualquer coisa, fazendo o rapaz reparar nos lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Sorriu e aproximou mais o rosto do dela, um beijo seria uma boa forma de agradecimento. Mas quando estava quase juntando as bocas, Sofia virou-se bruscamente de lado e acertou o ombro no nariz do colega, que deu um pulo para trás, tentando conter um grito. Quando a dor acalmou, ele suspirou e abandonou o quarto.

- Ainda não foi dessa vez...


	15. O boato de Draco

**CAPÍTULO 15 - O boato de Malfoy.**

Sofia esperava encontrar seus colegas quando desceu para a sala comunal no dia seguinte; porém esta estava vazia.

"Acho que eles já foram comer". Assim pensando, virou ao contrário o boné em sua cabeça e partiu rumo ao refeitório. Ainda não sabia muito bem o caminho mas bastava seguir os alunos àquela hora da manhã para encontrar o local. Já ia passando pela porta quando uma figura de fios muito loiros, quase brancos surgiu a seu lado e entrou junto com ela. Nesse momento ouviu vários assobios e risinhos mal disfarçados. Sofia estranhou e notou que entrara com Draco Malfoy; este estava com as bochechas muito vermelhas. Deu de ombros e seguiu em frente, sentando na mesa da Grifinória. Escutou então um gracejo:

- Ih, parece que os dois namoradinhos brigaram.

A trouxa nem teve tempo de se perguntar quem fizera aquilo pois foi imediatamente puxada pelo colarinho e posta em pé por um furioso bruxo.

- Viu o que fez, seu trouxa desgraçado? - Malfoy a sacudia sem piedade, os olhos azuis repletos de ódio.

- Solte-me, isso machuca!

- Eu vou matar você, verme!

- Se não me largar agora eu vou fazer aquilo de novo. E aqui na frente de todo mundo! - Sussurrou a garota que tentava se libertar a todo custo.

Temendo que a ameaça se realizasse, o garoto a soltou e afastou-se de costas, analisando-a. Um sorriso malvado se formou em seus lábios.

- Vai se arrepender... - Disse sacando a varinha e apontando para a colega. - _Impedimenta_! - Gritou.

Sofia, mesmo sem saber como, se desviou e por um centímetro o raio luminoso não a acertou e passou raspando por sua cabeça.

- EI! Isso não vale!

- E quem liga? - Retorquiu o loiro, que se preparou para outro ataque.

A trouxa agarrou a bolsa e saiu dali correndo, com o bruxo em seu encalço, rajadas de luz voavam cada vez mais perto, ela subia e descia escadas, atravessava corredores, desesperada por ajuda, enquanto remexia no conteúdo da sacola. Sem perceber, estava de volta ao corredor da torre da Grifinória e assim que passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda este se abriu a tempo de três figuras assistirem à perseguição.

- Meu Deus, temos que ajudá-la! - Exclamou Hermione. Harry e Rony sacaram as varinhas e já se preparavam para estuporar o sonserino quando uma cena surpreendente ocorreu.

Encurralada por uma parede, a garota virou-se para seu algoz, com uma idéia lhe iluminando a mente. O rapaz apontava-lhe ameaçadoramente a varinha e sorria:

- E agora, pra onde vai fugir?

- De você? Nunca mais, Barbie! - E mostrou-lhe a língua.

Draco não agüentou e lançou-lhe novamente o feitiço paralisante; Sofia então retirou um espelho da bolsa e refletiu a magia, que acabou por acertar seu invocador. O loiro caiu duro no chão e ela respirou aliviada, escorregando pela parede e sentando no mármore frio. Viu seus colegas se aproximando e sorriu:

- E aí, me saí bem?

- Sofeu, foi fantástico! - Mione não conseguia parar de sorrir, de tão impressionada que estava.

- Bem feito, Malfoy! - Gritavam os rapazes, rindo da cara do sonserino.

- Agora temos que ir ou vamos nos atrasar! A professora Mac Gonagall é bem rigorosa com o horário. - Disse o ruivo estendendo a mão para Sofia, que a aceitou com prazer. O garoto corou ao sentir a pele macia da menina, os dedos mimosos fechando-se sobre os seus. Abanou a cabeça para afastar estranhos pensamentos e seguiu com todos rumo à sala de aula.


	16. Vassouras e apostas

**N.A.:** Ai ai, não sabia que escrever fanfic dava tanto trabalho. Esse capítulo foi um parto. Bom, espero que gostem. Tem horas que a história parece que vai se perder, parece cavalo chucro. Eu tenho que segurar bem as rédeas para não sair do caminho. Mais uma vez, só para lembrar, Harry Potter e Companhia não me pertencem. E se quiserem me tirar uma dúvida eu agradeceria: o que é um Beta?

Beijos e uma autora nada pontual.

**CAPÍTULO 16 - Vassouras e apostas.**

Depois de uma aula tranqüila, na qual aprenderam a transformar um objeto qualquer em outro de uso pessoal, o quarteto resolveu passar o resto da manhã perto do lago.

- Nossa, esse negócio de transfigurar é muito legal. Pena que a professora não me deixou tentar. - Dizia Sofia sorrindo.

- Mas Sofeu, você não ia conseguir mesmo... - Retorquiu Hermione.

- Ah, mas eu podia ao menos tentar...

- Vocês duas querem parar de tagarelar aí? - Falou Harry, já sentado sob uma frondosa árvore, refastelado na relva.

- Isso aí, que matracas. - Dizia Rony aproveitando a sombra.

As meninas resolveram parar a discussão e acompanhar os colegas, o dia estava bem preguiçoso, poderiam ir fazendo os deveres de casa mas só Hermione estava com vontade para isso. Enquanto tentava convencê-los a terem mais responsabilidade, a trouxa olhava os arredores, até avistar algo no céu. Intrigada perguntou:

- Ei, o que é aquilo lá? - Apontando.

- Ah, deve ser um aluno numa das aulas de montaria de vassouras.

- MONTARIA DE VASSOURAS? Você quer dizer, voar nelas? - Questionou a menina. Harry assentiu. - Você sabe voar naquilo?

- Claro que sei. - Respondeu ele ofendido.

- ME LEVE LÁ! - Gritou agarrando-o pelo colarinho, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Ei, calma aí! Por que eu faria isso?

- POR FAVOR! - Ela praticamente se atirou ao chão, implorando ao rapaz. - Eu faço qualquer coisa!

- Hum, qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Tudo o que quiser! - Afirmou com a cabeça.

- Hum, vou me lembrar disso futuramente. - Disse sorrindo.

Harry, seguido de uma saltitante Sofia, que se esquecera momentaneamente de sua condição "masculina", dirigiu-se em direção aos vestiários do campo de quadribol para pegar sua Fire Bolt. De posse da mesma, partiu para o campo e montou na vassoura.

- Venha! - Chamou a colega.

- Vou montar com você? - Perguntou ela com um muxoxo.

- Ai... - Suspirou o bruxo. - Você sabe que não pode fazer magia, nem tem competência para isso. Agora suba logo que senão eu desisto!

- Não, não, tudo o que quiser! - Sofia correu para onde ele estava e sentou-se atrás dele, abraçando-o pela cintura. O rapaz sentiu um arrepio mas permaneceu impassível.

- Pronta? Então, vamos lá! - Com isso Harry levantou vôo rapidamente, atingindo logo uma altura razoável. Sentiu os braços da garota apertarem mais sua barriga. - Com medo? - Perguntou irônico.

- Um pouco... Pode voar bem rápido?

Ele estranhou mas obedeceu o pedido, impulsionando a vassoura e voando em linha reta para frente velozmente. Um sopro quente passou por sua nuca fazendo-o virar e ver o sorriso da menina, que aparentemente estava adorando tudo aquilo.

- Anda, coloca esse negócio para funcionar! - Incitou ela. O bruxo não se fez de rogado e iniciou uma série de piruetas no ar, subindo e descendo em espiral, dando giros aleatórios, contornando as altas torres do castelo. Sofia ria e volta e meia acenava para Hermione e Rony que assistiam tudo do gramado. Porém, num dado momento, após mais um giro, o velho boné da trouxa desprendeu-se de sua cabeça e caiu em direção ao solo. Sua dona ficou desesperada:

- Por favor, pega ele! Senão vão me descobrir. - Ela não pedia, implorava ao colega.

- Humpf, eu deveria deixar isso acontecer mas vá lá. - Com isso Harry inclinou a vassoura e avançou numa velocidade alucinante em direção ao chapéu, agarrando-o pouco antes deste tocar o chão e voando rasteiro sobre a grama.

- UAU! Você é incrível, como fez isso? - Perguntou Sofia impressionada.

- Sou apanhador o time de quadribol da Grifinória. O melhor apanhador dos times, por falar nisso. - Disse ele, nada modesto, entregando o boné à garota que tornou a esconder os cabelos negros sob ele.

- Quadribol? Que vem a ser isso?

- É a versão bruxa para o futebol. - Respondeu Harry calmamente.

- Quantas bolas usam?

- Quatro, por quê? - Estranhou ele.

- Porque estou vendo duas bolas vindo atrás da gente.

O bruxo olhou para a direção mencionada e viu duas goles indo diretamente na direção deles. Maldizendo sua sorte, tornou a subir com a vassoura porém percebeu que as bolas os seguiram. Tentou rumar para uma área um pouco mais afastada mas as esferas continuavam em seu encalço. Aquilo tinha cheiro de trapaça. E se havia trapaça, provavelmente havia...

- Draco Malfoy! - Ele escutou a colega gritar, apontando algo. Olhou para frente e viu o bruxo loiro numa Nimbus 2000, não muito distante, sorrindo ironicamente para eles.

- E então Potter, tentando atrapalhar o treino da Sonserina? Tsc, tsc, tsc, que coisa mais feia!

- Não estávamos atrapalhando nenhum treino Malfoy, só fui mostrar a Sofeu como se voa de verdade... - Respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico, parando bem na frente do rapaz.

- Vai ver nesse campeonato Potter, meu time vai acabar com esse lixo da Grifinória. - Retorquiu Draco, com o rosto corado de ira.

- Hahahaha, muito engraçado Malfoy. Se milagres fossem possíveis, aqui seria uma igreja e não uma escola.

Sofia não prestava atenção na discussão deles, estava de olho nas goles e as tinha perdido de vista num dado momento. Olhou para o gramado e notou dois garotos com varinhas em punho agitando-as sem parar. "Devem ser eles que controlam as bolas", pensou. Foi quando viu que as mesmas vinham em sua direção com uma velocidade impressionante e fatalmente iriam acertá-los. Só teve tempo de empurrar o companheiro para baixo, fazendo com que a vassoura se inclinasse:

- Cuidado! - Exclamou.

A primeira esfera passou rente às suas cabeças, atingindo com força o estômago do sonserino a sua frente, que cambaleou e despencou no ar. Ainda horrorizada com o que via a trouxa mal percebeu a segunda goles vir e colidir na vassoura em que estava, desestabilizando-a. Harry segurou firme no cabo e manteve a direção mas o impacto foi tão forte que Sofia largou sua cintura caiu, acompanhando Malfoy.

- SOFIA! - Gritou o rapaz, que desceu em sua direção rapidamente. Esta porém não ouvia, estava concentrada no loiro que descia um pouco abaixo dela, sabia que não haveria tempo do colega pegar a ambos e desconfiava que bruxos tivessem feitiços para reconstrução de crânios rachados. Então simplesmente fechou as pernas e manteve os braços ao longo do corpo, tomando uma posição de paraquedista e descendo a toda velocidade atrás do menino. Tão logo o alcançou, abriu os braços e agarrou seu corpo com força, rezando para que um milagre os tirasse dali sãos e salvos. Percebeu que suas preces foram ouvidas ao sentir uma mão forte agarrá-la pelo colete e a velocidade que tinha antes diminuir. Logo era depositada no solo em segurança, sem largar do rapaz que abraçava.

- Sofeu, Sofeu! - A voz doce de Hermione se fez ouvir às suas costas e ela criou coragem para olhar em volta. Sua amiga, Rony, Harry e os dois garotos que vira com as varinhas os olhavam preocupados. - Você está bem? - Ela parecia angustiada.

- Estou sim... Mas não sei se ELE está. - Respondeu a trouxa saindo de cima do sonserino e sentando-se ao lado dele.

- O que houve lá em cima afinal? - Perguntou Rony.

- Duas goles vieram atrás da gente, uma atingiu Malfoy e outra a nossa vassoura, foi sorte eu conseguir pegar ele antes que se espatifasse não. E sorte desse loiro o trouxa ter coração mole para tentar salvá-lo. - Respondeu o moreno; Sofia jurou ter sentido uma ponta de ressentimento na voz dele.

- O que? Goles? Mas como foi isso? - O ruivo foi ficando irritado e já queria tirar satisfações com Goyle e Vicente Crabbe, os rapazes manipuladores das esferas; Harry estava acompanhando o amigo.

- Agora não, Rony! Não vê que ele ainda está desacordado? - Disse Sofia, virando-se para o loiro e dando leves tapas em sou rosto. - Ei Barbie, acorda. Acorda logo, Bela Adormecida!

Com um resmungo o garoto se mexeu e abriu os olhos, encontrando 2 pares de orbes bastante preocupados sobre ele. Um lhe era conhecido, castanhos, brilhavam a cada aula assistida e ele tinha prazer em vê-los orlados de lágrimas. Outro era negro, com longos cílios e lhe lembravam a zombaria e desrespeito que sofrera no dia anterior. Agora porém ambos estavam repletos de ansiedade e ele quase desejou que um deles não pertencessem justamente a um rapaz.

- Que fazem em cima de mim? Vão para trás, suas sangues ruins! - Exclamou ele se sentando e empurrando as garotas de lado.

- Credo Malfoy, nós estávamos tentando te ajudar, sabia? - Disse Hermione, ofendida.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, Granger suja!

A menina mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo que iria chorar. Sofia, ao ver a cena, deu um cascudo no sonserino.

- Que gentil você hein, loirinho? Eu te salvo, ela me ajuda a te botar de volta à realidade e é assim que agradece? Talvez eu devesse ter te deixado cair.

- Pois deveria mesmo, sua... sua trouxa! - Exclamou Malfoy, possesso de raiva.

- Não me ofende, seu cabeçudo. Esses xingamentos bruxos não me afetam em nada. E agora vocês dois. - Disse apontando para Goyle e Crabbe. - Levem-no pro médico daqui porque foi uma pancada e tanto lá em cima.

Eles obedeceram prontamente, com medo do brilho assassino no olhar da garota. Sem se importar com os débeis protestos do chefe, que realmente não estava muito bem, trataram de carregá-lo para a enfermaria de Madame Pomfrey. Após terem partido, a trouxa virou-se para a amiga e disse, alisando-lhe o rosto com uma mão:

- Não fique assim, Mione, eu disse que havia muito preconceito aqui mas acho que vocês todos podem mudar.

- Mudar o quê? Ele me odeia, sempre vai me odiar e me ofender. E a única coisa que fiz de errado foi nascer trouxa! Aquela loira não vale nada. - Finalizou Hermione com um ar cansado e triste. Sofia sorriu:

- Eu proponho uma aposta.

- APOSTA? - Exclamou todo o trio de amigos.

- Sim, eu aposto que até o fim da minha estadia aqui, se os alunos das casas não forem amigos, pelo menos não irão mais se ofender.

- HÁ! Duvido que isso aconteça! - Retorquiu Rony, crédulo.

- Pois digo que isso vai acontecer sim! E aposto o que vocês quiserem.

- Hum, então eu vou querer qualquer objeto trouxa que quiser! - Disse o ruivo.

- E eu vou querer aquela sua bola pra mim. - Falou Harry, com um sorriso malévolo. A garota o olhou com raiva.

- Feito! E eu quero minha Fofucha de volta, além de mais uma coisa que eu ainda não sei o que é. Mas se eu ganhar, vou poder pedir o que quiser e vocês terão que aceitar. Fechado?

- Fechado! - E os três apertaram as mãos para selarem a aposta. Hermione que a tudo assistia resolveu se intrometer:

- E eu?

- Vai ser a juíza, Mi. Eu vou tentar fazer o que puder pelos alunos daqui e eles não poderão me impedir. Mas pode me podar se achar que algo que eu fizer ofende os costumes de vocês. - Disse Sofia.

- Certo. Então, já que estamos todos acertados, temos que ir que está quase na hora do almoço. - Falou a bruxa.

- OBA, COMIDA!- Gritou a trouxa, agarrando a mão da amiga e puxando-a em direção ao castelo. Os rapazes suspiraram, restava para eles a tarefa de carregar as bolsas e livros.


End file.
